Connor's Home
by Macs Play Thing
Summary: Welcoming Connor home!


Connors Home!

It has a been a year since the boys was put in prison for the murder of the Russian mob members after the bar fight at McGinitys, they were given only a year because it was considered self-defense. I was sitting on the hood of the car, in the parking lot of the prison waiting for the boys to come out. I have been with Connor for a while now, I met the MacManus twins in high school, when I moved to Boston from Georgia.

I can see them coming out the doors, dressed just the same in blue jeans, and their black pea coats, and their Ray-Bans with their Rosaries hanging around their neck, the same outfits they wore into the prison. I slide off the hood of the car as the boys make their way to me, I reach for Connor and grab his coat pulling him into a deep kiss his hands go to my ass, squeezing hard. "Damn lass, what about me" Murphy says, with a grin I step over and kiss Murph on the cheek "that's all I get" he laughs "that's all yer get brah'der" Conn says pulling me back to him. "Come on they are all waiting for ya at the bar" I tell the boys as I turn to open the car door. "Fuck the bar, I want some of that" Conn moans into my ear as his hand finds its way between my legs "After, we are done at the bar, you can have all of it you want" I say to him with a wink, as I get in the car.

As the boys walk through the doors of the bar, the place erupts with cheers, they love them here, I follow behind Conn, as they are hugging their way through the bar. "Well they didn't kill each other in the joint after all huh" Rocco a friend of the boys says as he leans down and kisses me on the cheek. "Trust me I am surprised as you are, Roc" I laugh as I make my way behind the bar, "I figured you may need some help tonight, Doc" I tell the bartender. "Fuu...ck, how are they" he stutters "Seem to be doing fine" I answer as I pour myself a shot from the whiskey bottle.

The bar had almost emptied, as I hopped up on the bar and listened to the boys' talk, to Rocco, and Doc, about the year they were behind bars. The woman that Murph had been sweet talking is sitting on a bar stool beside me, watching him with lust in her eyes. I slide off the bar and start cleaning up behind the bar, and picking up the many beer bottles from around the bar. "Lock, up…..Fuck ….. Ass" Doc tells me handing me the keys as he walks out of the bar. Murph has made his way back to his lady friend and is sweet talking her right out the door.

"Fuck were alone" Connor says as he makes his way from the hallway. I turn on the bar stool to look his way "sure looks like it" I say with a smirk on my face, "so we are done at the bar" he says with the evil little smirk that both twins have and use when they want something "so we are" I say as I pull his shirt along with his Rosaria up over his head revealing the scars and tattoos he has collected. I couldn't help but stare at him, biting my bottom lip. I am caught off guard when he drags his thumb across my lips, releasing the bottom one just long enough for him to press his lips to mine. The kiss was soft and sweet, at first, with his lips tasting of cigarettes and whiskey. As he massages my lips with his, I open allowing our tongues to connect. I can't tell if it was the whiskey or the kiss that causes the butterflies in my stomach, I'm betting on the kiss. Connor picks me up off my seat, I wrap my legs around his waist as he walks me to a nearby table, sitting me gently atop it so I was seated and he was standing between my legs. Never once did my lips break from his. The kiss became stronger with Connor wrapping my hair around his fist. Pulling my head back, he attacks my neck, kissing, licking, and biting at my newly revealed skin. I moan at his touch, my hands find their way to his jeans, pulling him as close to me as humanly possible. Releasing my hair and throat, he pulls my shirt over my head and making quick work of my bra he begins to palm my breast before kissing me again. "Chaill mé tú" he moans into my ear as I rock my hips against him unknowingly, craving every single inch of him. He reaches down and unbuttons my jeans I push my hips up so he can pull them off of me along with my panties. My hands make quick work of his belt, button, and zipper, his pants falling to his ankles. Taking a moment, I stare at him, taking in the sight that was all mine and Lord what a sight it was. Roughly, he lays me down on the table and pulls me closer to him, so my lower half was hanging off the end. Bending over, he kisses me once more before thrusting inside of me, causing me to cry out against his lips. His pace is unrelenting, pushing and pulling in and out of me. His hands grip onto my hips as I moan his name multiple times into the empty bar. By his breathing I can tell he is close, but he pulls out of me and shoves his fingers into me " come for me, baby" he moans , "Connor, …..ah fuck'" I scream as I come hard bucking my hips onto his fingers, I can feel the heat slowly encapsulate my body as it overtakes me. It wasn't long before he pulls me to floor, placing me on my knees. Grabbing both sides of my face, he thrust into my mouth, choking me in the process. I don't care, I need him to finish just as badly as he had needed me to. I stroke him with my tongue as he fucks my mouth, I dig my fingers into his hips, pushing him along. I can feel him getting closer to the edge "baise je suis cuming" he moans trying to warn me. But I hold firm, allowing him to finish inside of me while sucking hard, licking up every drop. Once he was finished, I pull up his pants for him as I rose from my knees, my clothes still scattered on the floor. Walking over to the bar, I pour two shots, downing mine with a smile. Once he was finished adjusting himself, he brings me my clothes and takes his shot while I got dressed. Looking him in the eyes, I am captivated by his smile. His cheeks are flaming red, and his toothy grin makes me shiver as I think about the bruises I am sure are forming along my neck and shoulders. Grabbing his hand, I pull him to me, wrapping my arms around him, reaching up and kissing him softly and lovingly. "Let's go home" I moan into his neck.


End file.
